


Andy Serkis: Desert God

by skysonfire



Series: Andy Serkis [3]
Category: Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014), Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Ceasar, Devilish Midweek Divulgence, F/M, Fanfiction, Gollum - Freeform, Imaginarium Studios, One Shot Collection, Performance Capture, Porn With Plot, Short Encounters, Smeagol - Freeform, Smut with a Story, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysonfire/pseuds/skysonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Devilish Midweek Divulgence "hump day" blog (www.devilish-midweek-divulgence.tumblr.com), this is part three of a smutty Andy Serkis collection. Pt. 1 is Andy Serkis: Critical & Precious, Pt. 2 is Andy Serkis: Molten Gold. Photo edits associated with this piece can be found on the Tumblr blog site. I know that this is a TINY fandom, but I hope you enjoy. Cheers!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Andy Serkis: Desert God

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Devilish Midweek Divulgence "hump day" blog (www.devilish-midweek-divulgence.tumblr.com), this is part three of a smutty Andy Serkis collection. Pt. 1 is Andy Serkis: Critical & Precious, Pt. 2 is Andy Serkis: Molten Gold. Photo edits associated with this piece can be found on the Tumblr blog site. I know that this is a TINY fandom, but I hope you enjoy. Cheers!

Sinking inside, the delicate pleats of my skin enveloped and hugged him tightly, intently, and my breath shook as I anticipated the sensation of his withdrawal, which I knew would spark in me a blazing desperation for more. He was taking his time, though; moving with a purpose that elicited in me an entranced response. I could tell that he was enjoying my reaction to his earnest grip; the way that the muscles in his arms moved when he pushed forward to touch my deepest reserves, the way that his brow furrowed with concentration. Not too fast, not too fast.

“I want to hear you,” He murmured, slipping his left hand under my thigh and elevating my leg for leverage. His tongue embraced the tacky skin between my breasts and his eyes watched me with hunger as he pulled back and rocked inside, working my hip in time with the fluid motion of his pelvis. My desire for him coursed hard and fast and provided him with what he needed to quicken his movements, and as he tugged and pushed me back, I pressed the crown of my head against the pillow, gripping the cool fabric against the heat of his free hand, which slipped down my side and drew at the flesh of my waist, causing us to exchange places.

I pushed my hips forward on him and he rose up at the waist, grasping my wrists in his hands and restraining them at the small of my back. His breath on my neck was so searing and his chest grazed my salty skin. I could feel my jaw slack and I closed my eyes, moaning excitably in response to his control. I nipped at his lip, but he recoiled to watch me, and I began to circle my hips, relishing the friction between us; a friction that threatened in me an explosive release that I felt I would be unable to control.

His breath tight, he tried to slow me, but I writhed against him quickly, methodically, purposefully, gasping into the night with a torrid pleasure. He fit me so perfectly, and our movements danced together in a way that made me whirl. It seemed as though everything in the universe was spinning in reverse, and there was no sound but our voices and breath in the night.

Reluctantly surrendering to my lead, he leaned back on the pillows and took a firm hold of my hips. I could see the pulse in his neck pounding and there was a sheen on his face that made him look like something otherworldly, unruly and exotic; like a desert god, spotted by sparkling sands.

“Stop,” he whispered, but I wouldn’t, I couldn’t. I leaned forward and crushed his mouth with the heat of my moistened lips, my hips forcing him harder, harder, harder.

I could feel him shake against me and the vibrating of his body spurred my movements into a wild, animalistic frenzy. He dug his fingers into my thighs and I tangled mine through his wet curls.

“You need to stop, love,” he breathed, his voice a tortured rasp.

I slowed slightly and ran my mouth over the sharp line of his jaw.

“Oh …,” I moaned quietly. “I don’t think I’ll be doing that.”


End file.
